Gwen
by Azure Dragon of the North
Summary: A continuation of the Silver Crown book. New characters.


Her hair was long enough that it went past mid back. The color was white until it hit the light, then flares of silver could be seen. Wide, almond shaped eyes were framed by coal black lashes. In their depths was a pure silver fire, sparking in the light. On the surface they were pale lavender with rich amythest hues and colbalt streaks going out from the center. They appeared empty; except for when you looked into their depths, then you saw a sadness. Like the look of a dying will or a lost cause. Everything about her was long and flowing; her coat was black and brushed her ankles, her slacks were dark and looked pressed and her shirt; held just enough white to be a dark gray. From the one hand hanging loose at her side, you could tell she wore cyclist gloves. Black leathered palms and nylon stretching over the back of her hand.   
  
The girl moved about the room; not touching anything, just looking. Her gaze swept over everything as though she were seeing for the first time. Even the windows were peered with intense interest. She seemed oblivous to the people collected in the room. The ones that watched her so closely; she looked a little odd, even by todays standers, her coloring was such that it had to be natural, well at least the eys were. That kind of coloring didn't come in boxes yet. Kieran and his wife watched her and waited for her notice them. She didn't.   
  
"Hey all." Jerimiah proclaimed as he burst into the room. In his hands were two duffle bags; he dropped them casually to the floor. " Sorry I am late. Jonal made me stop and get a few things." He looked at the girl and frowned. " Not to mention a few extra things."   
  
Kieran looked at the younger Garou, " Who is that?"   
  
Jeri shrugged and flopped himself on the empty space on the couch. The woman next to him snarled a little and he repostioned himself. The door opened and the Stargazers entered; follwed by the Silver Fangs. Albrecht was chatting it up with Jonal; when the Stargazer stopped and watched the girl for a second.   
  
"By Gaia!" He exclaimed. The girl looked over and he grinned. " Gwendolyn."   
  
She straightened from her examination of a crystal collection. " Jonal Moon-Reader."   
  
He swept his gaze over her and smiled warmly, " It's good to see you alive and returned to health."   
  
Gwen was silent as he came up and hugged her; she returned the embrace and then put space between them, Jonal didn't object or look hurt. He turned to Albrecht. " Jonas meet Gwen. The young lady I was telling you about."   
  
Albrecht looked at her and nodded. " Hi."   
  
" Someone tell me what the hell is going on!" Kieran roared, his rage pushing through the calm exterior. Gwen's eyes flashed silver as he stood up and looked at the new arrivals. " My son is still missing and instead of looking for him. We stand here and chit chat."   
  
Jonal held up his hands. "Kieran relax, we will find him." He looked at Gwen. " Right?"   
  
Gwen looked at him and stepped back, a silent action that told him not to include her. Jonal studied her a second, some silent meassage going between them. He sighed and looked back to the enraged Shadow Lord.   
  
"We will find him. Adrian means a lot to all of us; besides we have all lost some one in the last week." There were murmurs of agreement in the room.   
  
Albrecht spoke first. " What do you suggest we do Moon-Reader?"  
  
Jonal thought carefully for a moment. " We need to go to the sites of the kidnapping. Perhaps there will be clues."   
  
A woman stood up. " We have!" Tears were in her eyes. " There is nothing there, nothing."  
  
"We must try again." Jonal said, " It is the only lead we have thus far."   
  
People began to move around the room; Jonal turned to Gwen, " Will you join us?"   
  
She looked about at the Garou; her answer was a long time coming. " I will observe."   
  
____________  
  
The many cars that carried the different Garou parked at the first site. A small park with a children's play ground in the center. Clusters of trees and shrubs sat in groups and provided a little bit of shade. The Garou moved in their seperate cirlces as they spread out to the area. The boy had vanished between the slides and the kiddie pool. A twenty foot span of tree lined grass. Jonal hung back with Gwen. He seemed to be the only that cared if she was here. As the groups searched the area, the girl moved across the grass with slow strides. Her hair were strands of platinum fire in the sun; going white as she hit shade. As they neared the slide she stopped and looked about slowly. Her left hand came out of the pocket and ran gently over the slide.   
  
"The boy was young, yes?" She asked, her words accented with two different languages.  
  
"About ten." Jonal watched the Garou for a moment, before looking to Gwen.   
  
Her hand dropped away and she moved on. The silver in her eyes spread up from the depths and her eyes were a fire. The pupil constricted and she stopped. Standing in the very center of the grass she looked around. The trees on her left and right made a perfect line; she stepped back and held out her left hand. Something changed in the air; Jonal gapsed and the other paused, all sensing it. A whole had opened and the Gauntlet was sensed. Gwens eyes pulsed with lumincisent silver fire as she stood there. The Garou gathered around and all watched as a Moon Path opened in the broad light of day. A weak and watery moon glow opened infront of Gwen; you had to be standing beside or behind her to see it. It stretched into the dark and grew nearly invisible in the distance.   
  
Muttered amazement came from most of them; as they all witnessed a never seen before feat. The path vanished and the hole closed. Gwen shuddered and the air reverted to normal.   
  
"Someone explain that!" A man from the back yelled.   
  
Jonal looked at Gwen; she looked too pale and exhausted, her face was drawn in a tight and painful expression. He knew better then to touch her, instead he watched as she walked to the kiddie pool and knelt by the waters edge.   
  
"Jonal, what did she do?" A woman asked.   
  
"Better yet, how did she do that?" Someone else snapped.   
  
A sigh escaped his lips, he turned to the group and waited for silence. " I don't know. But an answer will present it's self."   
  
No one liked his answer, but they were too afraid of her to ask Gwen directly. They continued to search the area to no avail. Gwen stayed by the water until the time to leave came. Slowly she moved and walked to the car. Silent and withdrawn. It wasn't until dinner that an asnwer came, by then most of the people had decided their own course of action.   
  
"It's obvious, " Said Calara, the Black Fury representive. " It's the Wyrm or an agent and they are trying to exact revenge. She looked around at the people at the table, " Why else would they kidnap the children right after thier First Change?"   
  
There were murmurs of agreement; Kieran shook his head. " But why now? They could have attacked sooner."   
  
"Maybe they know we are at our weakest." Offered William, the Children of Gaia representive.  
  
"No." Gwen said quietly from her end of the table, every head turned. " That is not it." She rolled an apple under her right hand as she spoke. " It is not the Wyrm directly, although it does have a part in it. The attacker was a Bane. One that exists in the Gauntlet, but can manifest on this plane at will. However it must rest after doing so."   
  
"A Bane?" William asked skeptically. " That's not possible."   
  
Gwen looked at him, "It is very possible. Infact it is what opened the Moon Path in the park."   
  
"So how did you open it?" Kieran asked suscipously.   
  
Gwen looked back at her apple. " The Bane choose the children after the First Change; because that is when their spirits are the most open. No longer contained to human form, but not directed by the wolf. The Bane will most likly strip them of their spirits. Leaving only the physical shell, while using the spirit to feed and grow stronger."   
  
A heavy silence fell over the table. It was not unheard for some Banes to be able to do that. But it was never thought off either; most Garou didn't like to think about loosing their spirits to a bane.   
  
Jonal spoke first, " How do we find the children before that happends?"   
  
A sigh escaped her lips, " I don't know if we can. But a nobal effort is certainly in order; if only for the sake of trying."   
  
"That's not acceptable!" Calara pounded her fist into the table. " We must find them before that happends."   
  
Gwen looked at her; eyes steady and dark amythest." There is a great risk of Disconnection. With the length of time it will require to travel the Umbra; we can loose all preception of this world and the one we are in."   
  
"I don't care!" Calara hissed. " My daughter will not die because a Bane."   
  
Agreement rose in a loud pounding of fists; Gwen looked at them, slowly she rose from her chair and pushed it back in, standing behind it a moment longer. " Since you are determined I can only wish you luck."   
  
Jonal looked up. " You will not come?"  
  
"No." Gwen turned and left the room.  
  
"Who needs her anyway?" Kieran scoffed and started to make plans to leave within the hour.   
  
Jonal was torn between staying and listening and going after Gwen. Finally he resigned himself and made effort to pay attention.This effected him; his nephew had vanished shortly after Albrecht's had. In fact all of them had had a member of the their family vanish. Every Tribe had lost the children with the gene; the one that would make them Garou. No one could quite comprehend how it had occured, they just knew it had.   
  
As the 13 representives stood outside; awaiting the rise of the moon, Gwen appeared. She looked no different from this morning, but something had changed in her demeanor. The sky bled red and her hair turned to spun platinum. Jonal smiled when she approached him, the smile faded when he saw her eyes.   
  
"Why are you here?" Nicholas, the Get of Fenris rep. snapped aggressivly.   
  
She looked at him, he lost some of his rage. " I have no choice."   
  
Jonal knew why she was here; whatever spirit guided Gwen, had ordered her to come. That was the only reason she was standing here and not miles away.  
  
"Yeah sure." He scoffed and turned his back on her, he walked off to the join the few members he had brought.   
  
"It is good to see you." Jonal said gently, " Even if you had no choice."   
  
Gwen looked at him and nodded. The sun sank and they all stepped sideways, it took a moment to gather everyone together and work out a plausible route. The Moon Paths were weak even now. Webs were seen in the dim light; the group moved down one path, moving single file along the path. It wasn't long before they came to ghost town. Various buildings stood tall, wide gaps went between them and the and the next place. Trees were sparse in the aread.   
  
"This is downtown." One of the group muttered and looked around.   
  
A spirit floated from one building to another; it paused when they approached. It looked like a man, a very old man.   
  
"We come in search of missing children." Kieran said authoritativly.   
  
The spirit grinnd and nodded it's head, "We all search for children."   
  
"Have you seen a group of thirteen children come by here?" Calara asked.   
  
" Yes. But only you."   
  
Kieran snarled and bunched his fists. " Look old man. We are serious, have-"   
  
"Dermot." Gwen came to the front and smiled at he old man. " Good to see you old friend."   
  
The spirit smiled and spread his arms wide. " Child."   
  
She nodded. " I am that. We seek the a gate."   
  
"Indeed?" The spirit moved closer. " Tell, tell."   
  
"You first, " She said. " The 13, did they come through here?"   
  
Dermot frowned and thought hard for a moment. " Perhaps, I would not think that they would come through here though."   
  
"Agreed old one. The gate to Pangea."   
  
His eyes widened. " But you...." He stopped and burst out laughing. "Seek you the past."   
  
Gwen sighed and held out her right hand. " We seek the children."   
  
"But you do not." He laughed and began to dance. " Seek you the past. Seek you the past." He sang and began to fade, leaving the Umbra.  
  
There was a mutter of frustation from the group and they continued through the city. Gwen hung back and looked into the sky. Phoebe watched them and smiled as she did.   
  
"We will not find them here." William confessed finally. " We must try a Realm. Perhaps there is a clue."   
  
Nicholas looked at him, " Which one?"   
  
William sighed and looked over at Gwen. " Any ideas?"   
  
"No." Gwen said and looked around, a Lune passed by and she watched it. " There are many Realms, besides this is not my problem." She looked at Kieran. " Who needs me anyway?" She walked off and vanished into one of the buildings.   
  
There was muttered discussion among them; arguing broke out between Morgan, Fianna rep and Nicholas, over which was the best path to use.   
  
"I say we go to The Battleground and just see what is there." Nick said.   
  
"What would past battles have to do with this situation?" Morgan growled. " No, we go in search of a Jaggling and find some real answers."  
  
Before the two could come to blows, Albecht stepped in. " Why don't we find a Spiral Dancer and make him tell us. Chances are most of them will know what is happening."   
  
With grudging agreement; they left the Umbra and found themselves in the midst of downtown. Gewn was no where to be seen. Albrecht and Kieran went on the search. Quickly they found a stray in the park and cornered him.   
  
"I don't know anything," The man cried and turned to run, only to find himself surrounded. "But even if I did, I would never tell you."   
  
"Wrong answer dirt bag." Calara attacked him; both Garou were in Crinos as they got into a violent scrap. After a few minutes of snarling and snapping, Calara rolled out and slashed her claws against his chest, cutting deep rows into his chest.   
  
The fight paused and the Sprial Dancer let out a hissing laugh. " You can't save them. Not now, not later."   
  
Morgan stepped forward, hands balling into sharp taloned fists. "Don't bet on it."   
  
"Well, well. " Gwen stepped out right behind the Sprial Dancer, bringing her staff down across the back of his skull. " Roger."   
  
He fell and moaned; turning a spiteful gaze to his attacker, his eyes widened. "Child."   
  
Gwen stood with her staff next to her and leaned on it. Cocking her head to one side. " Long time. How you been?"   
  
Roger grinned. " Better then you. " Slowly he stood, wobbiling slightly. "Nice hair by the way, whiter then last time." He attacked quickly, a serious of quick punches and swipes. Gwen deflected all but one of the swipes, red furrows opened on her flesh. She blinked but that was all. Not a drop of blood fell before they healed and her cheek was perfect.   
  
The Spiral Dancer hissed at her, "Cheat!"   
  
Gwen smiled, " Fair by your rules." Her movement was fast and Roger ended up pinned against the trunk of a tree. The tip of a very sharp silver taper at his throat. " Where are they?"   
  
He smiled and shook his head; the point slid across his skin, opening a thin line of red. Roger hissed and kept still. " No."   
  
" Don't fuck around with me." Gwen snapped. " I am not as patient as they fella's."   
  
Roger looked over at them and saw the evil grin of Nick. Looking between the two people he sighed. " Killing us won't bring her back."   
  
Gwen narrowed her eyes; the staff charged suddenly, Roger looked at her with wide eyes. The staff swept across his neck and midsection. The skin split open and blood spilled down, his mouth opened in a howl of agony as the fetish went to work. Gwen stepped back as he fell to the ground and cried out over and over. She watched with cold distain, no emotion showed in them.   
  
"You....Can't...Kill. We made sure of that." He gasped.   
  
Crouching down to his level she caught his eyes. " Maybe not; but I can torture, I have had lots of experience in that."   
  
He sputtered and fell unconscious, his body going limp and collasping to the ground. Gwen stood up and took a deep breath. She slid the staff back into her coat; and turned to face the group. There were looks of annoyence and curiousity among them.   
  
"That was a foolish move." She said finally, looking at Albracht. "Now they know we are searching and will hurry with the Rite."   
  
"Well at least we were trying." Nick accused. " What were you doing?"   
  
Gwen stared him for a long time. " You have two days maximum." With that she turned and disappeared into the dark of the park.   
  
The Garou turned to Jonal; they wanted answers. A heavy sigh escaped his lips and he looked at William, the man shrugged.   
  
"Who or what is she?" Kieran demanded. " And why did Roger say she couldn't kill?"   
  
Jonal raised his hands. " I don't know enough about her to give you full answers. As far as I know; Gwendolyn Fairmont is a Garou, I don't know what Tribe. She came to my attention three years ago, while she was searching for her sisters. As to her not being able to kill, I can't answer that."   
  
"Why doesn't she want to help us?" Calara asked sharply. " I would think she would."   
  
"I don't know."  
  
"How did you learn about her?" Albreacht asked calmly.   
  
"Gwen told me most of the information. It came in bits and pieces, I don't really know a lot." Jonal sighed and shook his head. " I honestly wish I did."   
  
There was a murmur of voices; Morgan spoke up finally, " Do you know who would know about her?"   
  
Jonal thought and suddenly remembered the old man that come with her. " I might."   
  
The old dock creaked under their feet as the Garou moved along the pier. Luna watched them and moved along the water and sky; a gentle breeze follwed them. They came to a warehouse and paused before entering. Within were numerous boats and cardboard boxes. Bright lights hung in rows of naked bulbs. Near the back of the wearhouse a radio chattered. The group moved through the maze of boxes, crates and boats. Coming upon an very old man listening to a wheather broadcast. He sat at the bow of the boat, tinkering with the motor.   
  
"Excuse me." Jonal said.   
  
The man didn't seem to hear him, he tried again louder this time. " Sir! We are looking for someone."   
  
"Well then you've suceeded." Old man said stiffly, "I am someone. But I don't know if I am the one you want."   
  
Jonal recongized the man. " Are you Dermot?"   
  
The fisherman paused in his work and looked them over. " Well who's askin'?"   
  
"Jonal Moon-Reader. I am friend of Gwendolyn's."   
  
"Child?" The man laughed, "She ain't got any friends kid, lots of accaintienes, but no friends."   
  
"Why does everyone call her Child?" William asked gently.   
  
Dermot smiled and grabbed a rag; he absently wiped his hands. " Cause it's her name. Say, why are you fella's askin' bout her anyway?"   
  
"She's helping us with a problem. We just wanted to know a little more about her." Jonal said, hopeful that the man would cooperate.  
  
There was a long pause, " Well if that's all." Dermot tossed the rag into the boat. " Child is hard to explain. I mean it's not like you can just say she's like this or that. That's the funny thing about her; Child always changes, like the moon, one day like this, the next like that." Dermot waved his hands. " 'sides she doesn't really open up to people, ya know? But I guess when you witness your parents own murder, it's bound to close you off."   
  
"Her parents?" William interjected.   
  
Dermot nodded. "Some wolf like thing tore'em up real good. According to Child, they nabbed her sisters too. So she went on this search to find them. I don't know if she ever did. But I do know she vanished for a while. Like she had fallen off the edge of the world. Then one night I am dreamin' and she appears outta no where. At first I don't recognize her. See she had all this white hair and her eyes were different. But then she started talkin' and I knew it was her."   
  
Jonal looked at William, the man shrugged. "Any idea what happened?"   
  
"Nope. But if I had to geuss, I'd say she tapped some kind of sub world. I did it once as a small kid; gave me nightmares for months." Dermot got a distant look in his eyes; silence stretched for several long minutes. " Well." He shook his head and looked at them. " Hope that helped."   
  
As he grabbed the rag, wiped his hands and went back to work. The group left. Morgan spoke first. " What do you make of it?"   
  
Jonal shrugged. "She's more of a mystery now, then ever." 


End file.
